The present invention relates to the creation of digital media in a computer network environment. In particular, the invention relates to systems and methods for collaborative digital media development.
Media artifacts (television programs, films, songs, animations, etc.) are typically created by a single or a very few creative minds and delivered to a mass audience. A general audience's ability to consume and produce such media is highly asymmetrical, in that they are most often consume dynamic media, yet rarely author in these media. Currently, there are few systems or tools for people to create media with anything approaching the ease with which it is consumed.
There is a known demand from media producers to create media that is informed by the audience. From the producer's point of view, this will result in reduced risk in producing popular content, since an audience's vested interest is pre-assured. Furthermore, media companies wish to have audience members interact with their show's characters and content while not watching the show as a means to build loyalty and “mindshare.” Advertising and product companies similarly have the need and desire for consumers to interact with their brand and the advertising content when they are not consuming a product or watching their ad.
Finally, media and advertising companies have the need to link their computer network-based entertainment with the traditional media entertainment, ideally driving audience continuously from one activity to another. Targeting consumers in both places increases the value and specificity of advertising and promotion targeted to these consumers. Overall, such a connection increases the time and mindshare for the media, brand and advertising companies.
Thus, improved digital media creation and production tools that address these issues are needed.